Asmodeus and The Madness of Duke Venomania
by Hikari Murasaki
Summary: Year 136, in Asmodean the first Climax of the Seven Deadly Sins began. Many forces began to rise and chase after the Sins, but what about the Immortal forces. What do they have at hand, and how do they influence the story? Evillious Chronicle AU, where Patron Demons exist. Rated T for the story's sake. HALTED.
1. Prelude of Lust

So, my previous story of Gluttony has been done, I moved on to the one for Lust/Luxuria. And yes, be reminded that I have not read the manga about this, so the story is not based on the manga, keep that in mind.

This is the infamous story of Luxuria/Lust, probably one of the most fan-fictionalized songs in the Vocaloid Galaxy.

Well, the story isn't really good as that, since the subject is quite sensitive, and I am only allowed a T rated fic.

As I recall correctly, this happens before the Conchita events.

Oh, last note: in case you haven't go watch Madness of Duke Venomania [Venomania-kou no kyouki].

**Asmodeus and The Madness of Duke Venomania**

Prelude of Lust

On an unknown day of the year 136, there was a certain blonde demon swapping between towers of books inside an immortal library.

'Remind me _why_ you are here again, Asmodeus?'

Asmodeus looked up

'Well, to look for information I need.'

'What in the f-king hell are you looking for? You do not have to look under every stone! You should know which stone to look at!' actually, we don't.

'Belphegor, I thought you are opposite to wrath… and now I see you are even more wrathful than Satan.'

'Shut up GODDAMNIT!'

'Uh, aren't we against God here…'

'Just shut up already! What do you need?'

'Oh, haven't you heard Belphegor? Don't pretend you do not know.'

Belphegor smirked

'Hell yeah but I hoped I was wrong. I would not prefer it that the Seven Demons, except for Lucifer and me, only visit my library to get some information of their sin's climax!'

'Then where is his book?' Asmodeus shrugged.

Sighing, Belphegor reached the highest shelf and pulled out a book

'Wow, I've never noticed that.' He stated, as a matter of fact.

'As if you would, Asmodeus. The information is probably on page 125. Now…'

'What?'

'Do you think it is wise to, you know… awaken the sins…'

'Wise? Belphegor, I am not known for thinking wisely.'

Belphegor nodded

'Yes, but that doesn't mean you cannot think wisely. Your intelligence is above human's, despite your reputation as the Demon of Lust.'

'You flatter me. Humans are more intelligent than we ever think.'

'That's not what I mean, dumbass. I am talking of serious matters here. God allowed us to spread the sins with no questions, interventions, whatsoever. You think it is normal for the Know-It-All to act rather indifferent like that?'

Asmodeus glared

'Hey, you are influenced by Lucifer, aren't you?'

'Lucifer stated a fact! It is true, you know?'

He grinned

'Well, I surely do. But dealing with it is my own business. I have my doubts, but so far this still benefits me, so I am up to it.'

'You sure do. Ah, Asmodeus.'

'Hmm, dear?'

'Stop calling me dear, seriously you have a girlfriend! And… you ought to return that book in 21 days, provided that there are no [censored] marks left on the books.'

'Ew, I thought you are innocent.'

'That sentence should be MINE! STOP BEING THAT INNOCENT YOU…!'

Before Belphegor could hurl something deadly at him, the guy had already fled.

'Ho, quite a fast runner. Calm down, Belphegor, temperance is a virtue.'

The Demon of Sloth grinned upon that sentence

'Oh Lucifer, you still miss your time as an Angel?'

'Tell me a reason why I should not. It was my time of glory, right? No old folks can avoid missing their glory days.'

'You speak as if you are an old folk.'

Lucifer sat down at a table, straightened her dark red hair.

'We are all old, aren't we?'

'Well, put those stupid things behind, do you think Asmodeus chose the right person?'

'Oh yeah, someone with a terrible past and childhood, one who sought revenge and all… isn't that a perfect recipe for some disasters?'

Belphegor settled two coffee cups down the table, said

'Understandable. I never knew how bad it would taste being dumped by a person you love.'

'Try to love then.' Lucifer said as she sipped the coffee.

'Lucifer!'

Lucifer simply laughed. When she finished, she added

'Ah, you know what Belphegor, about the accident at Levianta…'

'Hmm?'

'Azrael said Irina Clockworker didn't die.'

'Since Elluka Clockworker managed, we cannot say that Irina must be dead, true…? Wait. You think that there is someone behind her back? Someone that can overpower even Azrael?'

'I believe it is too obvious.'

'There is only one person who can do that.'

'True. But now it has come to that, I think we need not waste our time lecturing that person about her violence of the law. I think Asmodeus covers us at that.'

Belphegor sipped some coffee

'But why did she help Irina? I mean, it is so not like her to associate with the likes of Irina Clockworker.'

'You never really know, Belphegor. We never do.'

XXX

'Alright, I would like to know who you are and why you need to see me.' said Sateriajis Venomania, to a cloaked person standing opposite to him.

'Simple, I am here just to offer you something.'

'Who are you first?'

The woman gazed at the cat sitting on her shoulder.

'Irina, I leave the talking to you.'

The cloaked woman closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them again, but Sateriajis felt that something was different

'My name is Irina Clockworker.'

'Ah, now that's better. Irina, we can talk now.' he said uneasily.

'I have learned of your very unfortunate past. You are very lonely with no one staying beside you, even your childhood friend.'

The young Duke's face darkened

'I would like to know how you got that.'

'The Venomania is a very rich family. It is famous all over Asmodean. It is not difficult to ask about the status of its heir, even the history.'

'So I was still careless in erasing information, yes?'

'Past is not what can be altered, or even hidden. It is difficult to hide something so well-known completely.'

Stopping for a second, she continued

'Future is what you can decide. You will consider me a good person to offer you this.'

'Why would you want to help? What do you want in return?'

'I said I was being a good person, and I will ask for nothing in return. It is just this information that might help. Have you heard of the Demonic contract?'

'The Contract with Demons in which you exchange your souls to have something you wish for that they can do for you? Like what the old Faust did with Mephistopheles?'

'Yes, the Faust story is an identical example…'

'Demons do exist?'

'Demons do exist, I guarantee you that. They can bestow upon you one of the greatest powers, those that God refuses to give. Like yours, the want to be noticed, loved, acknowledged.'

'And? Demons do not dwell in those things.'

'They can make you irresistible to ladies. You will consume every lady's heart, as you desire. Everyone.'

'How can I get it?' he asked eagerly.

'By contracting with a person right now. I will instruct you.'

Irina closed her eyes again. Somehow another person took place in her body, with more ferocity and malice.

'I will now draw the spell. It is a forbidden deal with the Devils, so it should be a little complex.'

'Devil or God, I must get what I want. I want it so badly, and none will stop me. Proceed.'

XXX

_Sateriajis Venomania is a Duke of the Country of Asmodean, and is currently the only heir to the Venomania family. Born with certain differences to other people, he used to be ignored and despised. He is living in the Mansion of the Lavender Rose alone, the premise he obtained from his family._

_Venomania is a reserved man and rarely speaks in public except when he needs to. He organizes certain festivals and help the country build up, but his identity is unclear. He is described to be absurd, bitter and hateful by his maids and servants._

'Oh surely this helps a lot Belphegor.' Asmodeus said as he flipped through the pages 'No doubt this is the right target. But… I wonder how to reach this guy.'

Knock knock.

'Come in.' he said.

The door open, revealing a beautiful woman with lavender hair tied into two long tails. She wore a purple dress and smiled as she met the man.

'Asmodeus, what are you doing?'

'Nothing dear, I am just flipping through the profile.'

'Found a new customer, I presume?'

'You are still as sharp as ever, Levi. Yes, a new customer. This promises to be a very interesting customer.'

'Sateriajis Venomania?' she frowned, as if telling herself she was mistaken 'Dear, I believe you are really slow in updating.'

'What do you mean, sweetheart?' Asmodeus laughed.

'This Sateriajis person requests an audience with you.'

-to be continued

**CAST**

Asmodeus – Oliver

Sateriajis Venomania – Kamui Gakupo

Belphegor – IA

Lucifer - ?

Leviathan [Levi] – Yuzuki Yukari

Abaddon – Nekomura Iroha

Irina Clockworker - ?

**Notes [explanations on theories]:**

Lucifer and Satan are two different beings. Why, because I like it so. There are seven sins and so there are seven demons [not to mention Beelzebub and Satan are individuals, why on Earth did Satan have many names?]

I'm not sure I spelled his name right [Sateriajis]

Think of Oliver as a grown man when you imagine about the portrait of Asmodeus, because Asmodeus is not a twelve-year-old child!

The only person to overpower Azrael is Abaddon, her twin sister. Abaddon helped make Irina into a soul and granted her the ability to possess others.

There is actually a Mephistopheles character, and he acts as an eighth Demon, though he is associated with no sins.

Yes, Leviathan is Asmodeus' girlfriend.

I will not go too deep in how Venomania became such a lustful man and how his past turned out to be so bad, with Glassred refusing him and mocking him and all. I believe you all have your own theories of it… and wait a minute… there's already a story about that by MOTHY, why should we think?


	2. The First Movement

What I forgot last chapter:

**Disclaimer:** The Vocaloid casts belong to their respective companies. The Evillious Chronicles belong to MOTHY [had I owned it the Demons would have been real]. The Seven Demons, Abaddon, Azrael, Mephistopheles and others belong to me.

**Warning:** mentioned of sexual intents and actions, not suitable for ones yet 13 or an innocent.

**Review reply:**

Ri-chan: Thank you for liking the story. Once in a while I thought no one really likes it, because I write too many words. About your idea of combining the stories, I don't really think so because as I have stated the story is not whole, I can't handle Pride or Wrath. And each story has its 'Movements' so I think it'd better be each sin a story. But it's a good idea nonetheless; I'll combine after my brain thought of all the Sin stories. Thanks!

EC [guest]: The thing is I want to bend this one my way… and not staying in canon… I mean I made up the Abaddon thing, I can also make up many other things. So it's not exactly a retelling of the manga, _as I have said. _It's my own stupid story. Thanks, at any rate.

Thanks for reading guys, this is the First Movement!

**Asmodeus and the Madness of Duke Venomania**

The First Movement

'Excuse me?' Asmodeus said, after a minute speechless 'Are you mistaken?'

Leviathan cleared her throat, a bit insulted

'Of course I am not wrong, I have been your freaking gatekeeper since forever that I have forgotten the last time I gave out the wrong audience request alarm!'

'First, you can throw the F- word in, and second, I'm sorry dear, it's just I'm too shocked.'

Leviathan cooled down

'Alright, I know people sometimes estimate wrong, and to say the truth, you are not even known for estimating. If it was Lucifer then she would have killed me already.'

'Aw, you are aware we are not allowed to kill colleagues.'

'Lucifer doesn't care, and F-! Why am I talking about that prideful Fallen Angel?'

'You threw the F- word.'

'I'm sorry dear, it's hard to be a lady when mysterious Lucifer is around… but anyway… are you going to accept the audience?'

'Of course I will accept, but this kind of pisses me off. I mean, you don't use your brain, and when you are gonna serious up and do so, someone screws you up.'

'So you think Venomania had someone do the summoning for him?'

'Hell yeah, what else could have happened?'

'You are sure he knows nothing of Anti-holy here and there?'

'Absolutely, he's the one who is not fond of reading and is the heir of the Venomania family. And their family is believers.'

Leviathan sighed. _He did use his brain, I suppose._

'Look, I'm sorry your assumptions went wrong, but you are not Lucifer. I'll take that back when Lucifer makes a mistake [after her fall]. But, the customer is eagerly waiting, and you ought not to keep him waiting, dear, you know.'

'Yes, I believe I should go and see him now. Better talk to him when he's in the mood. I think I can also find the reason why he knew about the deal.'

Leaning closer, Asmodeus kissed Leviathan on her cheeks

'Thank you Levi, for informing me. I'll be back soon.'

XXX

'Are you sure it's going to work!?' Venomania angrily asked. After fifteen minutes and nothing happened. Nothing went off. No man appeared. He was going to have enough of it…

'Patience…'

'Patience my hell!'

Abaddon couldn't stop rolling her eyes.

'_Yeah, right, Lord Asmodeus must have kept an eye on this guy and found out that he knew nothing of the Demonic Contract. He must be really pissed off and shocked when he received that Venomania called him. Damn, I'm gonna be in BIG trouble.'_

The purple circle of magic brightened, the ancient runes mixed in. Venomania and the woman shielded their eyes. When the light faded, a grown, handsome man appeared. He had blonde, short hair, a bright face with a golden eye and a bandaged eye.

'I am Asmodeus, the Demon of Lust, the one who twists your Desires, yeah right, blah, blah, blah, and all the spellings and those things mortals give me, some of them are not really nice. You have summoned me, mortal, and you shall speak of your deal.'

Asmodeus stopped in his intro and eyed on the woman. Sateriajis probably found that woman in fear and distress

'And who do we have here? A person which does not belong in this world?'

The young Duke could find 'Irina' mumbling some curses just part her lips. He raised an eyebrow. It seemed as if this Asmodeus person was 'Irina's' boss or something, and maybe what she did was a fatal mistake against this Asmodeus' will.

'Now, that's not very nice, dear. Even though you are a Dark Angel, which doesn't mean demons, you are still my inferior, Abaddon. You really messed the stuffs up, I guess, and you haven't talked to your twin sister, I presume. She is _so pissed off._' Asmodeus voice got sterner and he became colder.

'Irina', or as stated by Asmodeus, Abaddon, bowed down to the blonde man

'Lord Asmodeus, I beg forgiveness for my mistakes.'

'You ought to return to Hell immediately, Abaddon. You are not allowed in human's business. It has always been this way.'

'Yes, milord.' Abaddon replied softly.

After the interrogation of Abaddon, Asmodeus smiled brightly again and turned toward the young Duke.

'Ah, here you go. Sorry for my employee's attitudes. Did she bring you too much displease?'

'No, I have my purpose calling you here… and… you work in the same company or something?'

'Haha, you can call it so as you wish.'

Venomania looked round, feeling hesitated

'So… there's a company of Demons? Since I think I've read about you, Asmodeus, correct? Wait, Demons do exist?!'

'Yes, of course. Are you aware that you were calling upon a Demon?'

Venomania looked at Abaddon. It cleared things out for Asmodeus, and he said

'Alright, you are not aware. But it's a fact. I'm a Demon, and if you called upon me, you would have to deal. If not, I will give you time to think.'

'Right… all I need is to make every lady's eyes fall on me, me and me alone.'

Asmodeus considered that

'Oh, a charmer's ability. I of course can afford that, but… reason?'

'You don't have to know. It's not compulsory, right?'

'No, I'm just being friendly; it is like a simple step, though I'll grant it to you without question.'

'Let's just say it is for revenge.'

Asmodeus looked around. Normally he need not consider too much on this… but it seemed to puzzle his mind. He visited the window and looked down the vacant garden.

'Don't you grow flowers on your garden?' he asked, completely switching to another subject.

'What? No, but why?'

'Be patient, I'm thinking. It puzzles me, and I'm finding an explanation. Why don't you grow flowers, lavender roses, they are the most charming.'

'That species was extinct long ago.' Venomania stated boldly

'Oh my, really? It is my favorite flower! What a pity?'

'Look, why are you complaining about my garden? You have to decide whether to agree or not, right?'

'This place brings memories. Long time ago I used to live on this land and haunt it.'

'That…'

'I used to grow lavender roses inside this garden.' Asmodeus gestured at the empty, uncared garden 'oh, and I messed along with the ladies…'

'Ehem!' Abaddon cleared her throat 'My apologies, but this is not time for reminiscence. You are getting timid.'

'I think you are right Abaddon, I _am_ getting timid. So let's see, you want the ability to seduce any woman and attract them to this mansion, correct?'

'Yes, I think I made this point clear.'

'Oh, it's quite like what I did then…'

'Lord Asmodeus!'

'Alright, alright! Why are people being so impatient? Don't you treasure my past?!'

'Err, literally, only _you _treasure yours.'

'Ah, such harsh behaviors. Well, let's say I have no reason to say no. But…'

Asmodeus grinned widely and evilly

'However, there are always conditions?'

Venomania, who knew too well that nothing comes for free, nodded

'Let's hear them out.'

'First,' Asmodeus pointed a finger 'when contracting with a Demon, your soul shall be mine. When you die, you will be mine. Second,' another finger was unleashed 'your ability to charm women bases on your life. Whenever, remember, you are near the hands of Death, this ability shall be gone. It means, no one will be faithfully in love with you. Finally, last but not least, you need a little sacrifice to make it done.'

'You talked too much. I don't really care of those things. I just need to know, if I comply, will I get what I want?'

Asmodeus snickered

'Sure, sure, why not? But are you sure? I am not stupid to see that you have a certain person in your mind, and you got dumped…'

'How did you know?!' Venomania growled

'I am not as stupid as you may think, Venomania. I have intelligence, mind you? So, have you reconsidered?'

'No, Glassred has made fun out of me, and so there's no reason to chase her again. I accept all those conditions. Still I don't understand about the sacrifice thing.'

'It's simple, I'll tell you. But let's do this first.'

Asmodeus casually pulled out a lavender rose from one of his pockets and smirked. The flower bloomed and exerted purple, dim light as something was about to come out of that bloom.

'_So that's why he talked about those lavender roses he planted…' _Venomania thought.

As the petals died out and turned into dust, a purple sword was formed. It was a long, straight, elegant sword with complex decorating.

'I think I'll name it the Venom Sword.' Asmodeus murmured 'It fits the ability of this thing. The blade of this sword holds an extremely powerful poison that would attract ladies to its masters. The thing is, yeah, the sacrifice thing. Here…' he handed it to Venomania

The Duke received it with surprise

'So… all those talking and all you give me is a sword? I don't feel anything different.'

Abaddon and Asmodeus snickered

'You need to enter the venom into your body to make it work, dumb.' Abaddon stated 'That's the sacrifice thing he talked about.'

'Then that means…'

'Stabbing the sword in your chest, yes it means that.' Asmodeus continued

'Doesn't that kill me?'

'No it doesn't.' said Asmodeus playfully.

Venomani raised an eyebrow. Abbadon urged him

'Do it, it won't kill you.'

'Why can you be so sure?'

'Because Lord Asmodeus said so.'

_Thank you, very funny._

Breathing deeply, he said to himself: _I have no more choices anyway. Hope that this Asmodeus guy said the truth. Here goes nothing._

The Duke unsheathed the sword. The blade was very shiny and the edge looked sharp, with a slight shade of purple. That would surely hurt. It looked even more charming and beautiful than the fancy sheath. It was a work of art, had it not been made to kill.

Well, it wasn't.

Sateriajis Venomania pointed the sword at himself. Then he thrust the sword forward.

Asmodeus let out a smile

From the place where the sword had impacted the flesh, a pure stream of red blood flooded out. But as it reached the blade, it turned into the color of bright purple for half a second, as if it was poisoned. Then, as quickly as it had flooded out, the blood returned to red color, retreated back into his body and the sword was forcefully pushed out of Venomania's chest.

Duke Venomania looked down in great surprise. The wound was gone…

'There, I told you.' Asmodeus' voice reached him again as the Demon caught the sword from flying any longer 'Does it hurt?'

'No, there was nothing… actually…'

'Good, then you are not allergic to the Venom. You are really the man worth looking for.'

Without saying anything else, Asmodeus sheathed the Venom Sword and tossed it back to Venomania

'There, now contract is finished, mortal. Don't forget, when you are about to reach your inevitable death, this dark art will break down… Then now I shall observe your glory and destruction… Farewell…'

Asmodeus started to fade. But when he was about to go completely, he turned around

'I don't think I will be so forceful upon you, Abaddon, but you should know your place. Return when you finish your duty with that cat.'

With the last dirty gaze to the Abyssinian cat on Abaddon's shoulder, he disappeared.

Abaddon sighed

'I am indeed in trouble.'

'Uh, Abaddon… why did you lie and said…'

'I didn't lie.' Abaddon said 'You were not talking to me then. You were talking to Irina. Don't ask any questions.' She stopped the Duke from questioning further 'It's beyond the likes of you.'

Venomania twitched, but before he could say something, the door bell rang.

'Oh… looks like someone pays you a visit. Alright then, I shall wish you the best luck.'

The more Venomania reached the door, the more Abbadon and the cat faded.

The Duke opened the great door of his mansion. Behind the door was a young woman. She was probably twenty or so, with a cute, innocent face and teal blue hair.

'Hello, sir, I am Mikulia Greonio….'

His lips slowly, unconsciously formed into a smile. The spell had worked!

'My name is Sateriajis Venomania. You shall be my new bride.'

-to be continued

**CAST**

Asmodeus – Oliver

Sateriajis Venomania – Kamui Gakupo

Leviathan – Yuzuki Yukari

Abaddon – Nekomura Iroha

Irina Clockworker – ?

Mikulia Greonio – Hatsune Miku

**Notes [references and rants]:**

This chapter is nothing too hard or unclear. It just retells what has been told.

The lavender flower is Luxuria's first form.

The concept of the Venom Sword is the one on the Evils Kingdom album cover, not the samurai sword later on, because the former looks more western.

Customer is the term Demons call their contractors. When they meet their Climax sinner, they will bestow upon that sinner the Vessel with a new form. It's not like the Demons give out their Vessels like that all the time – they only do so to their _favorite _customer.

If you read the story of Beelzebub, you are probably very bored of the continuous involvement of Lucifer and Belphegor in the story. Well this is refreshing for you. Lucifer and Belphegor probably won't appear anymore other than last chapter, I hope… In case you didn't read about Beelzebub, the two will be introduced to you if you go on.

If you don't want to see Lucifer and Belphegor again, of course there will be more new characters to develop the story, right? Be ready to meet new demons next chapter, and you will learn of all the seven demons of the sins!

I don't even know why I made their contract worth a chapter. I wasted too damn many words on this.

I forgot last chapter, please leave a review whether you like this or not! All reviews, flames are appreciated. If you have a question, feel free to ask.


	3. The Second Movement

**Asmodeus and The Madness of Duke Venomania**

The Second Movement

Asmodeus rematerialized down Hell's Banquet and sighed. Mission over, it only came down to the waiting. As many Demons, he hated waiting. Especially he's the Demon of Desire. He would always do what he desires.

'Asmodeus?' asked an orange-red haired man as he saw the Demon of Lust enter the Dining Hall.

Asmodeus allowed a small smile. It was funny under Hell that out of the Seven Demons, with Mephistopheles not counted, only two, he and the guy who just appeared, were male. Because of that, they naturally formed a bond, as all guys staying with five abnormal ladies would do.

'Hello, Mammon. How are you doing?'

Mammon laughed quietly

'Doing very fine, I've managed to invent another way of forming Gold, but I certainly believe you are not in the mood to listen to me lecturing about Alchemy. What's your matter at hand?'

'Since when did you get this intelligent? Have a seat, I'll tell you.' Asmodeus winked at a female maid and said 'Can you bring us two cups of tea, sweetie? Some sweets should be handy, but I think _you_ are the best dish.'

Mammon rolled his eyes as the maid blushed and stuttered as she left to prepare. Asmodeus laughed at the scene and turned to his mate

'Really, I can't get bored of that! Did you see…?'

'Yes, I have seen enough of your flirting.' Mammon replied the most serious way he could manage 'How can you have a _jealous Sea Serpent _as a girlfriend while you roam around hitting on the ladies?'

'I thought you had loosened up, man. You should enjoy yourself more, you know.'

'Can we get to the matter at hand?' Mammon brushed it off.

'Alright, business time. As you can see, I have found my favorite sinner. It is time to release Lust.' He grinned 'However as there are preconceptions that not only we have the influence on the sins, and the unknown ending when the Sins awake, I have quite a different plan. The plan, however, is a secret.'

'You are quick. I'm going to bet that I'm the last, then.'

'Why?'

Mammon shrugged

'Give the ladies all the pleasure of the middle part; we will just do the opening and the ending and make them magnificent. Cool, right?'

The other grinned

'That's a unique idea, love it. High five!'

The demon of Greed raised his hand to hit the other's, looking pretty bored. Asmodeus can be a brat sometimes.

'I have a little question. Why did you let Abaddon go?'

'Well, I have little concern about what she does and where she goes. Technically she doesn't really have to follow my orders, and I don't want to get too involved in a destroyer business.'

'It is surprising.' Mammon said as the maid brought them the tea. Asmodeus winked at her again, but he didn't buy that 'Since when did she care?'

'Huh, who knows, they are angels. Hey sweetheart, want to spend a night with me?'

Any attempt to keep the conversation by Mammon was tossed out of the window. He sighed deeply

'Not again. Asmodeus, be faithful for a while.'

'Why? There're so many beautiful ladies in the world, I cannot just love one; it's biased, isn't it?'

The Demon of Greed stood up and turned around. He gave Asmodeus a last warning as he exited

'Remember to keep an eye on the humans. They have more impact than you think, choose wisely dude.'

Asmodeus groaned.

'How many times must you folks repeat that!?'

XXX

Elluka Clockworker, in her black veil and dress, walked down the vacant street slowly. To the others, she seemed like a stranger having a walk at a new town, and they most ignored her, because the town was truly vacant. No one seemed to care of others, which seemed sad. But it was not the time to pity the people of the town. The very thing Elluka needed from this visit, the true thing, was just a few blocks away from her steps.

[Flashback]

Elluka Clockworker wandered into the deep of Eldoh Forest. It was a large forest of the Elphegort country, which meant a foreign territory, but she didn't care. Kiriru and Irina supposedly were gone, all she had ever owned had been lost, and then what did her immortality mean?

'Elluka?' a familiar, old yet warm voice called her.

The Sorceress looked to the direction of the voice. It reminded her of an old friend. Or was it indeed her old friend.

'Elluka' it said again.

She began to follow the direction of the voice

'I hear you.' She replied 'Are you… Eldoh?'

The forest seemed to relax a bit

'You still remember me.'

'How can I forget one of my friends?' Elluka smiled half-heartedly.

As she reached the center of the Forest, there stood a great, old tree. It was the Tree of Eldoh, the keeper of the Forest. Elluka had known him in her past for a few times and they had quite a good relationship.

'I know your life turned out wrong, and I'm sorry.'

'I know.' She tried not to sob.

'However I desperately need to ask you to do something. It is for the sake of this whole world.'

Elluka nodded. There was no point in denying an old friend's request. At least, she could hear it out.

'Eve Moonlit had unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins into the world, thus tainting it. I would like to ask you to collect the Sins and prevent them from tainting humanity, for God and humans themselves.'

'The Seven Deadly Sins? But they are all around the world now, who would know where to find?'

'That's why I must require your help. You are the only one capable of doing this.'

She frowned, thinking clearly. The Seven Deadly Sins that Eve Moonlit released had roamed off the world, deteriorating humanity. It would take forever just to even have one…

_Why am I thinking about having not enough Time? My time is limitless anyway… and I have no way to spend them correctly, now that Kiriru and Irina died… then…_

'I cannot say I do not agree. It's good for humanity anyway… and to tell the truth…' she smiled bitterly '…I really have nothing left to lose. So Eldoh, how do I actually collect the sins?'

'They take certain forms, which are called Vessels. But before you collect the Sin, you must find the Sinner first. Remember, only after the Sinner had committed the sin can you take the Vessel. Do not take it beforehand.'

'Why must I do that? Doesn't stealing it on some sort is easier?'

'It might seem so, but the Vessel will not awaken unless its Master deceased. And as very powerful deities, the Sins can affect you in many ways. To stay unaffected it is best to wait after the original owner had died.'

'I understand the drills. Now I'll have to do a tour around the world to find those sins?'

'The clues will trace themselves. I can give you the first hint where to go, and the chain connects from then. It is your part to try and follow the chain.'

Elluka smiled

'I can deal with that. Thank you, Eldoh.'

'It is I who must thank you for doing this for me. As for the first hint, a Duke of Asmodean is probably holding a Sin in his hands. What you need to do is finding this person and taking the Vessel.'

'I understand, but I think this old-aged body no longer suits my needs anymore.'

[End of Flashback]

Now Elluka was standing before a tailor shop. She'd been witnessing the young tailor of this shop for long and found that she was perfect. Her pink hair was smooth and silky, and her eyes were blue and beautiful as if ice. Now it was not like Elluka had a premonition, she just knew a beautiful woman was exactly what needed to work out a man.

That tailor was Lukana Octo.

The bell rang as Elluka entered the shop. Its young mistress, the said pink haired woman dressed in a simple yet beautiful dress smiled gently at her and asked

'What do you need, milady?'

Elluka smiled as she was casting her spell. _This is perfect._

XXX

The feeling of possessing someone was really strange. Elluka didn't think she would have done it that well; she was never good at possessing, unlike Irina. Now staying inside Lukana Octo's consciousness she found it pretty awkward. At least what she didn't want to do was to intervene directly in the story, but when needed, she could take over Lukana. But for now, she'd let Lukana be free in her own body.

Elluka felt Lukana moving on a small pathway. Before her eyes were the big mansion, the one that Eldoh had told her about – the house of that man who owned the Sin. It was indeed gorgeous, but why was Lukana moving to it? It was like she was attracted by it on some sorts. Elluka didn't understand.

Had Elluka tracked back the memory of Lukana Octo a few days ago, when Duke Venomania made a public appearance to sponsor the country's national festival, she would have known. As if charmed, Lukana found herself wanting the man desperately. After having learned that he lived in an isolated mansion, she proceeded to see him.

The gate of the vast, beautiful mansion opened. There stood a relatively young man, around twenty or twenty five, with long purple hair, somewhat pale skin and impressive lilac eyes. He looked pretty handsome, Elluka must admit. Again she wondered what the tailor had to do with such a good-looking man.

'I am Duke Sateriajis Venomania.' He presented himself.

Sateriajis Venomania, Elluka repeated in her mind. If she was correct, he was the only heir to the rich, infamous family of Venomania. That sure explained the luxurious mansion and all the manners. Still, the question still haunted her. _What the hell did Lukana do that related to him?_

'You shall be my new wife.'

_Wife?_

Lukana happily followed the man inside the gorgeous mansion, but this time Elluka paid little intention to the furniture. She researched the mind of Elluka. When was she engaged to this guy? The answer was never. There was no evidence of it. Elluka knew, and she scowled inside the mind of her host.

It was surely not something good.

Elluka sighed to calm down. She needed to stay calm. Stay calm.

While Elluka had that inner-inner conflict, Venomania had already taken Lukana to a bedroom…

_Damn it, _she thought, _tell me he is not gonna…_

Yeah, he _was _gonna do that.

Only with that did Elluka want to dump this body and run somewhere far from this Duke. She really needed to get some intense therapy on her sanity after this was over.

But Elluka, trying not to panic over when Venomania began, received it. _He must be holding the Vessel of Lust. If I want to take it I might just have to stay calm._

As he proceeded, Elluka tried not to give in completely. Even though she was just residing in Lukana's mind, she still could feel what the tailor felt. It actually felt quite good… of course, if it wasn't why would humanity do so?

The Sorceress sighed

'This is gonna be tough. Here goes nothing.'

There went nothing.

XXX

A few weeks later…

'Hey Kachees!' a young, rich-looking man greeted the blue-haired man sitting at the bar. That blue haired man looked quite handsome, with pale skin and deep blue eyes 'What are you doing at this place?'

'Hey Ferdinand,' the man answered. His name was Kachees Crim, and he lived in Marlon 'I have just left Marlon to visit Asmodean with my new fiancé.'

'You have a fiancé?' Ferdinand asked with amazement 'Congratulation, pal! I wish you two the best!'

Kachees smirked

'Yes, her name is Yufina. I will present her to you. She is the very Queen of Marlon.'

'That's cool. I couldn't be so lucky, no lady has noticed me yet, and there's this new crime…' his voice lowered

'What's wrong? Any concern for your job, Ferdinand?'

Ferdinand sat down and ordered a drink

'There have been some missing cases this month. They are very mysterious and somewhat… absurd, you can call it.'

Kachees leaned closer 'What is it?'

'Mikulia Greonio, peasant, Lukana Octo, tailor, and Lolan Eve simultaneously disappeared. There was no trace of any attack or kidnap. It worries the people of the town, and me. This town is not prone to crimes, you know.'

'I do.' Kachees nodded 'Hey pal, when I'm here let me work on this with you. I worked as an investigator of Marlon before I'm engaged with Yufina, so I can manage it.'

'Really?' Ferdinand questioned 'I appreciate your help! Thanks, Kachees.'

'No problems, so, shall we get down to work?'

XXX

Asmodeus slowly left the bed, wore his pants and shirt, and came to the door. He groaned slightly

'Who would ask for me this hour?'

Yes, the story was, there were knocks on his door. So, he must go to serve his guest

Any trace of unpleasant disappeared as he saw the person at the door. The expression of _very unpleasant _appeared.

'Satan.' He stated grimly.

_Damn, what did I do wrong?_

-to be continued

**CAST**

Asmodeus – Oliver

Mammon – Lui Hibiki

Elluka Clockworker/MA the Sorceress – Megurine Luka

Lukana Octo – Megurine Luka

Sateriajis Venomania – Kamui Gakupo

Kachees Crim – KAITO

Ferdinand

Satan/Master of the Hellish Yard – GUMI

**Notes [references and rants]:**

Now you have met all seven demons. There's only Mephistopheles left, I think. Do you enjoy them?

Earl Ferdinand is not a friend of Kachees Crim in canon, but I want to have some connections to the characters. Lately, if I kill off Ferdinand, Kachees will have clues to unravel… well I just think it's good.

Look forward to the next chapter to see what Satan wanted to say! And this time, I promise you guys three movements, one movement to climax and one climax [of course, it should be so, but I added an additional movement compared to the Beelzebub story], just because I wasted a chapter for the contract.

There's a little, little bit of Chrono Story reference around… you can spot that, right?

Ferdinand is a supporting character of the Venomania manga. As I stated, I haven't read the manga.

Please enjoy and review. And… I'd love a fav incase you like the story.


	4. The Third Movement

Thanks theunhappytwins for being my first follower of the Sins story. I am grateful of your attention, and I hope you enjoy the story.

To other readers, thank you for reading. I present you the Third Movement of the story.

**Asmodeus and the Madness of Duke Venomania**

The Third Movement

'So, Boss, what did I do wrong?'

Satan looked up quietly, yet deadly, her green hellish flamed eyes burned under her usual mask. Asmodeus flinched a little, but he kept his composure. She was really having something unpleasant.

'Why did you let Abaddon loose?'

Asmodeus let out a sigh, close to a groan. Why, what did he get himself into? Had it just been like before, he would have been much more peaceful, chasing after the ladies, having teas with Mammon and chatting with Leviathan. But just as he'd got his hand into something probably worth his whole existence, there came the boss.

He smiled

'Why should I force her back Hell if she doesn't want to?'

'You know what I'm talking about. Abaddon is too dangerous being let loose in the human world. She had reversed the law of nature…'

'Oh, so you now actually care about the law of nature? I once believed our purpose was to differ.'

'It's not like I support God with his laws or anything. I am just stating a fact. If Abaddon surge something we are to be responsible damn it!'

'_We,'_ Asmodeus said, jokingly 'are not responsible for angels, dark or not. The _only _Angel we must be responsible for is indeed the strongest Angel History ever recognized, Lucifer.' He laid back and took out a tobacco 'To tell the truth, we don't even have a real control over her.'

'The thing is…'

'Azrael should be responsible for her sister's behavior, as the Lord of Asphodel. We, as I recall, never had any control or force toward Asphodel, despite their alliance toward us. This is Hell, Satan, have you forgotten? It's not the endless Field created for the non-sinned-non-virtue-practiced soul.'

'Of course I do remember,' Satan stated – she was surprisingly calm that day. It meant more danger than when she was angry to her face, because repulsed anger is ten times more dangerous 'but unless Azrael directly involves we can command Abaddon to retreat back Hell. Why didn't you do so?'

Asmodeus nodded

'I did, actually. I told her to withdraw from the living world… but… let's say I changed my mind on second thought.'

'Why?' Satan demanded seriously.

'Are you pretty much stressed today?' Asmodeus asked 'Fine, I did it because I felt like I didn't have to restrain her on any sort. She has a responsibility.'

'What are you stating?' Satan pressed every word.

'I've stated in fact everything. Are you yet satisfied?'

'No. As I have said, we are not allowed to help humans…'

'…unless without the contract,' Asmodeus recited 'but let me tell you something, she is not bound to that rule, and she did create a contract with that dirty cat, means she has a duty with it.'

Satan didn't object the part of the dirty cat. She only had disgust against the Clockworkers. They were pathetic, and now trying to fight against each other. Worthless.

She snorted

'Alright Asmodeus, I admit you are sensible this time. However,'

Asmodeus frowned, feeling the air becoming more warning.

'If you said we can freely intrude mortals' business like that, I suppose there's no reason I should stay out.'

The Demon of Lust frowned harder. He lifted his eyes to face Satan; the golden eye was filled with bewilderment

'Your point?'

'I can work your case as well as you can work on yours.'

'What do you plan to do with it?' he grunted

Master of the Hellish Yard laughed

'Oh, make justice be done through sins, maybe.'

'You…'

'You've stated it, you receive the consequence.'

Then she strode out of his door. Asmodeus clenched his fist

'We will see to it.'

Little did he know that Satan had her wonderful plan.

XXX

Elluka sighed in desperation and frustration. Nearly a month had passed since she, well Lukana, began staying in this wicked, demonic mansion, and Elluka had made _no _progress at all. No progress other than the fact that she knew this handsome man committed the Sin of Lust. She wandered over the house but found not a single sin-infected object. She felt a little pity for the man though. He could be seen as a potentially good person, and some of his manners reminded her of Kiriru.

_No._

She scowled, chasing the image of her late-fiancé out of her mind. She needed to focus on her matter at hand. The MA will not fail anyone, especially when she had promised it.

'Lukana-san?' someone called her from behind.

Elluka looked back. She decided to take over Lukana completely to have a better view. She just hated messing with someone's soul, but it couldn't be helped. So now, she should be addressed as Lukana instead of her old name, much to her dismay, and had to withstand directly the _things _Venomania would do to her. Great, it just kept getting worse.

'Mikulia?' she recognized this girl. Mikulia seemed to be the very first resident here, but she isn't sure.

'What are you doing here, Lukana-san? It's the basement that he denied us entrance.'

Damn, she forgot! He actually sealed this door away from all the women – it should contain something private to him.

'Ah, I actually forgot.'

'Really, thankfully I'm here to remind you Lukana-san. Let's go upstairs, shall we?'

Elluka took a glance back to the door, realizing that the Vessel should be hidden inside. But, she thought as she ascended the steps, following Mikulia's lead, it would not be easy, especially when the number of women is rising.

'Mikulia, where's the lord?'

'He has gone out, actually. On some cloaked woman's request.'

_Going out? But why should he do so, and with a cloaked woman?_

'He always gives Gumina a good-bye kiss.' Mikulia whined

'Gumina?'

'She's another bride. The lord took some interest in her.'

_Gumina, huh? She must be one of the reason that led to his man's Lust, had he actually favored her. At any rate, I must invade that place to see if the vessel was there._

XXX

'What are we looking for?' Venomania asked the cat awkwardly. Even in the Evillious Chronicles, talking to animals is rare to people, therefore he must keep his tone down.

'Something of a disturbance to your current existence, Venomania.'

He shook his head. He could never understand the immortals, and it could also be why the two worlds never got along.

'The mountain,' the cat, Irina signaled 'there should be something there.'

'I'm coming.'

As the Duke proceeded up the mountain, he found the air getting thinner and colder, and thanked God or Devil that he brought a coat all along. He kept ascending, wondering what the cat might lead him to.

'_As you have learnt, I have to return to Hell as Lord Asmodeus wishes, but there're things I have to tell. Irina will tell you. You just have to follow her.'_

The cat slowly walked to somewhat a tunnel leading down the depth of the mountain. He raised an eyebrow

'Is it some kind of military base?'

'Yes, well, it could be as you have said. Come in.'

Instantly the wind gusted down, carrying an evil feeling. It had a certain impulse toward him, or toward his blood, that dragged him down. For a moment, his eyes were reddened with aura.

He stepped down the steps one by one. At the end of the tunnel was a small chest filling of the most alluring, sparkling gold he had ever seen. At the center of the gold coins and jewelries placed a spoon of silver.

It was kind of an odd display… like… why would you put silver in the middle of a bunch of gold? It only seemed to tone down the values of the gold simply by having a silver spoon inside. Nevertheless, humans are always prone to find the difference. Maybe the spoon was there to attract attention.

'It's just a spoon of silver.' He shrugged, picking the spoon up 'Nothing spectacularly important. Why am I here?'

'It smells of Demons, so I thought I could find what I'm looking for, but guess not. This gold, and the spoon are not the answer.'

'So it's pointless I'm here!' Venomania argued

'Not really.' A third voice spoke up with a certain alluring accent hidden in it 'I wouldn't think Mammon would be all too happy when you defile his treasures like that. Gold and Silver are one of his prides.'

Venomania looked back and the cat crawled back carefully. As if unaware to all the tension, Asmodeus smiled brightly again

'Well well, I'm not here to chop you into chops, so calm down. How is it going?'

'Fine, for once I must thank you, but I guess a Demon doesn't need a thank you. Is this another tradition of the contract?'

'No, usually when I have done your request, I will never see you again through your life span. But since you are a special case I used my brain to handle, I will just have to go through it til the end.'

Venomania recomposed himself

'What is the matter?'

Asmodeus bit his lower lips. He leaned in closer and stated grimly, so unlike his normal behaviors.

'Be careful with Satan and her influenced pawns.'

He withdrew in the Duke's astonishment

'Satan?'

'Sorry,' Asmodeus said half-heartedly 'I kind of pissed her off and she said she would get involved and get _justice done through sins._ So I'm warning you to be careful. Satan aims at one thing only.'

'And that is?'

'_Life_. She aims for your life. Be aware of the danger.'

Venomania raised an eyebrow

'Are you being too paranoid? You cannot directly involve yourselves in humans' business.'

'We _can, _just not officially.' Asmodeus corrected 'We influence the living world – you think you humans do all the things?'

He recollected the silver spoon and inspected it carefully. His golden eye seemed to have sparkled as he stated softly

'Yeah, this is one of his designs for the Vessel; I think he dislikes this one. It is too confusingly carved…'

'Excuse me, but about the thing…'

'Ah, yes, beware of the danger. That's all I can say. Now… relating to what I have said, the government of course noticed your actions.'

'Did they?'

Asmodeus looked at him quizzically

'You don't think they will be suspicious when many women disappeared without trace over the past months?'

Venomania tilted his head

'No.'

'At any rate,' the Demon tried not to growl 'the royal investigator Earl Ferdinand is starting the investigation. He's gathering clues, so you'd better be careful there. Am I understood? Good, see you then.'

Not letting Venomania say a single reply, Asmodeus vanished in yet another exotic scent of perfume.

XXX

Earl Ferdinand checked the information again. It was all the same pattern repeated many times, yet it was mind confusing. The women's places showed no sign of being invaded, robbed, and there were no signs of a struggle or a kidnap. It was as if the women _themselves _chose to disappear, not someone doing it.

_What if the cause was not human?_

He couldn't stand the idea and support it, but he couldn't scratch that either. There were legends of magic capable of controlling a human's mind, but in such numbers there should be difficulties. The one capable of such feats should not be named human, but…

'Devil' a voice spoke out his thoughts. Ferdinand looked up to find the fiancé of the Queen of Marlon and his old friend, Kachees Crim.

'Kachees?'

'You think so too, right? That the person causing this is anything but human?'

'Yes.' Ferdinand admitted in frustration 'there're no other theories than that seemingly impossible thought, but it chills me to the bone. Think about it Kachees, how much power would it take to kill off a devil?'

'Where there's a will, there's a way. We'll bring that devil to justice.' Kachees assured his friend 'If we have to fight against a devil, a god's power will do it. If we cannot afford a god's power, we will use another devil's power instead.'

Ferdinand laughed off, knowing that his friend was kidding. It was always his style, his way to lessen the tension.

'Nice joke, Kachees. I presume you have some good news to be so confident.'

The Marlon man smirked widely

'You know me friend. I have found clues leading to this supposedly devil.'

'Really, who might it be?' Ferdinand asked

The former pulled out a pile of paper writings

'You recognize him?' Kachees asked 'Because he reached the rank of Duke – people like that shall be famous around.'

Ferdinand took a closer look at the picture and slightly yelled

'Duke Sateriajis Venomania!'

'So, you do know him.'

'He is the heir to the famous Venomania family in Asmodean!' Ferdinand expressed unbelievably 'How can you be so sure?'

'Here, I have questioned the people around the neighborhoods of the missing women before they disappeared. All that happen to last see them most say they walked on the street normally. After mapping out the region and their paths, they all lead seem to lead to a single destination.'

Kachees pulled out a map of the town

'Have a look.' He instructed.

Ferdinand took the map over and pronounced every word

'Oh my goodness!'

All the lines representing the women's paths all led to the mansion of Lavender Rose – the mansion of Venomania.

'Now,' Kachees grinned 'that's enough for a prosecution. Duke or not, we will just have to wait for the words of the Court.'

What the two men didn't know was that the very devil was listening to their every word with malicious eyes.

-to be continued

**CAST**

Asmodeus – Oliver

Sateriajis Venomania – Kamui Gakupo

Satan/Master of the Hellish Yard – GUMI

Elluka Clockworker/Lukana Octo – Megurine Luka

Irina Clockworker – ?

Mikulia Greonio – Hatsune Miku

Kachees Crim – KAITO

Earl Ferdinand

**Notes [references and rants]:**

Yes, Abaddon is the Angel of Destruction, and without proper management she can cause horrible havocs. That explained Satan's fuss; she hates not being able to control things. And if with the above information, her anger didn't seem just, then let me remind you that she is indeed Satan, Lord of Hell, patron Demon of Wrath.

Asphodel is another Greek Mythology reference, since I am a fan of it. If you don't know, then I'll explain. It's a fortress of the Dead, where souls neither sinful nor virtue resides in, waiting for the proper time for resurrection. At least in this story it is. In the Greek Mythology, it's just a field of the dead. Well, my Asphodel is controlled by Azrael and is under her rights, so Abaddon, her twin sister, must follow the reign of Asphodel, not Hell, even though they are allied.

I call Earl Ferdinand an investigator. It's proper, right?

I am also a medium fan of Luka/Gaku stories, so there's some Elluka-being-attracted-to-Venomania elements here, but there's no romance whatsoever in my stories [maybe that's the reason why my stories are dull].

And ops, Ferdinand you are so going… I shouldn't have said this, should I?

Please review and favorite if you like it!


	5. The Movement to Climax

Asmodeus and the Madness of Duke Venomania

Movement to Climax

Bye Ferdinand!

Year 136, the Mansion of Lavender Rose,

'No!' Venomania shouted to himself as he broke the tenth dish of the day. That was actually pretty easy tantrum when you know the government was going to get you. Very easy tantrum, I suppose.

Yet his wives all stepped back in horror. They always kept in mind of the perfect, calm lord they fell in love with, and so they were scared. Asmodeus' power works in certain ways. It doesn't affect directly to the action, but just the inner mind. The women would still find themselves sane, and still has perfect logic to love him.

Gumina Glassred frowned deeply at her old friend. It had been long since the last time he had been so angry. It must be something that directly harms himself. She slowly took a step forward and comforted him.

The result was clear enough. The Duke calmed down, resisted the urge to throw an eleventh dish

'Gumina,…' he stated.

Gumina simply touched his shoulder and said

'My lord should not be so wrathful. Wherever there's a will, there's a way. What is it?'

Venomania touched her hand, looking at his childhood friend with great passion.

_Why did you have to leave me?_

'The government has been very… worried about your staying here. Specifically your families are. They are going to stop and sentence me for doing this.'

Immediately there were angry protests from the women crowd.

'But my lord, I want to stay with you!'

'Yes, there's nothing wrong with it! Why would they prosecute you?'

The man put on a bitter smile

'Well, their investigator, Earl Ferdinand has already prepared the evidence to ask for a prosecution. The prosecution should be done and sent to the Emperor of Belzenia soon. He should take two days.'

'Then it's vital that we take him out before the prosecution was sent, isn't it, my lord?' he recognized his first woman, Mikulia.

'Well, yes, but to do away with someone with such power…'

'Then we just have to be careful and not leave our track.' Lukana Octo said 'I believe we can build up a plan.'

All the women agreed to the idea. Even Venomania started to realize that his life and joy were worth better than a life of an Earl. He nodded to his women.

'Of course I would like to stay with you. That's why we are doing away with that guy. Should my women love to devise with me a plan?'

Sure enough, they would LOVE to.

XXX

Kachees left the Earl's house in satisfaction. After a two-hour discussion over what to write in the prosecution form, he finally could let his old friend do the work. To Kachees, it was vital that the description of the culprit being not human be included in the form, but Ferdinand brushed it off. He said the government was _realistic _people based on _facts. _As if the facts were always just what they were…

He sighed. It was gonna be okay. The investigation was done. Venomania couldn't just stock all the women – alive or not – to somewhere without being found. Case closed!

'Are you so certain?'

It was a soft, clear yet odd feminine voice. Kachees looked up to find a hooded figure of a girl, around her fifteens. She was adorned in a dark green dress and the same color cloak. As she looked up Kachees found out that she was masked, and her eyes, though not visible, seemed to be burning in green flames.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you so certain that the case is closed?'

He literally jumped back

'How do you know? You read my mind!'

There was not an answer to that question.

'Who are you?' Kachees asked again.

The girl stayed silent in a moment, wondering what to say. She finally spoke

'I can be called Master of the Hellish Yard.'

_Yeah, and I'm God. What's this child play!?_

For some reason he couldn't speak up. He feared to anger this girl. The man knew that something _horrible _would happen if she got tempered.

Master of the Hellish Yard ignored his puzzled expression. She continued to speak

'You think it is difficult to kill a devil, don't you?'

'I do.'

'I… want to offer a help. Just in case the power of God doesn't come to help out…'

'Your help?'

'I can give you something that can kill a devil.'

That was tempting, Kachees knew it. If he could lay a hand to stop the havoc from coming, it would be a great convenience to his friend. Yet…

'Thanks for your help.' He smiled in a friendly way 'But the case's not mine. My friend Ferdinand got it now, there's no reason I should take his glory from him. We are friends.'

'But you will need it. If you do not use it you may give it to your friend. It could be another way to help him.'

Kachees thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea. The Belzenia Empire, or the Asmodean region, would want something to finish off a devil quickly. He smiled

'Alright, if you insist.' He said

In his disappointment the girl drew out a key. It was made from gold, with a very elegant shape and design, exerting yet another mysterious aura. But it was still a key.

How could a key kill a devil?

'This is the magical key that can transform into any weapon you want.' The girl explained 'it contains the power of greatness, and it can kill a devil.'

Kachees looked at the key curiously. As if it understood, the key sprung into a knife.

'Wow.'

'That's the drill.' The girl smiled softly again 'it has the power to cancel the devil's spell.'

Now a normal person would never believe in those stupid words, but Kachees couldn't stop believing. The key proved itself to be magic. It released a powerful aura as it touched his hand and shapeshifted under his command.

'Thank you… Master of the Hellish Yard.'

The other nodded curtly

'You are almost welcome, mister.'

The young girl then walked past him, heading directly to the gate of Asmodean. Kachees sighed in relief. It was a good sign; fate was on his side now. He smiled as he entered his and his fiancée's rented house.

'Yufina? Are you home?'

The house felt surprisingly quiet and vain. It was odd, considering the fact that Yufina always waited for his return. _I guess today she went to sleep early._

Yet when he checked the bedroom, the bed was empty. All other rooms had no sign of her. He stared in horror, not wanting to accept it, but the truth was right to his face.

His hand clenched on the newly-received key, his blood boiled with anger.

The devil _dared _to take Yufina away from him.

XXX

'Tell me once more the damned reason you did this wicked thing!' Asmodeus growled. He was really pissed off. The key! Satan gave a _mortal _her _key _to the Forest – the Key entrance to Hell! Literally it was to open or close the Hellish Yard, but it meant Hell anyways. And she _dared _to forfeit such important treasure to a mortal!

Satan smiled quietly in satisfaction

'I said I could join in the game. This is the course of my actions.'

'Damn! You never said you would let your Vessel loose over the living world!'

'Must I tell you all what I do?' she retorted. She could feel the wrath of Asmodeus very clearly, and she had to admit she and Asmodeus shared the same habit of not wanting things to go out of what each desired. However, her win was what mattered.

'You!' Asmodeus marched forward and grabbed her collar. He yelled in anger and frustration 'Who taught you to poke your f-king ass into the matter!?'

Asmodeus knew very well that his customer would be killed by the Vessel of Wrath – the Golden Key to the Forest. And he didn't plan it to be so. He wanted the show to last somewhat longer, despite the fact that Venomania got himself quite a harem for a few months. But the thought that someone got in his way damaged his pride, and a single Hell ruler was responsible.

Ruler or not, she'd get her ass kicked.

'You're challenging me, Asmodeus?' Satan questioned mockingly 'You think you have enough power to defeat me when all you do is ruining women's chastity?'

Asmodeus, in a flash, swung his hand and slapped the Master of the Hellish Yard. Even Satan didn't expect such reactions. She never got along with Asmodeus, but certainly the guy showed to be a capable man in some sort.

'Asmodeus!' a familiar masculine voice warned him. Immediately he was jerked back behind by another man's arm in order to stop him coming further for Satan 'Calm down!' the voice ordered.

'Mammon let me go!' he struggled, making Mammon almost lose his grip.

'No! That's enough, Asmodeus! You know we are not to fight each other!'

'Like heck I care!' Asmodeus spat 'that b- killed all my work! And she even dared to risk her own Vessel even though it is yet her time!'

'Who are you calling…' Satan demanded angrily. Her temper got raised now.

'Stop right there!' a fourth person came into the quarrel 'What is it?! A fight?! Seriously what are you guys? Why must you all try to destroy each other as much as possible?'

It was Leviathan, in a rather unpleasant mood. She stood beside Asmodeus and kept her boyfriend down. Asmodeus relaxed a bit upon seeing his girl, but he still glared at Satan. The Demon of Wrath smirked.

'You are still with your girl.' She mocked again

'Satan! Know your place!' Leviathan shouted before Asmodeus could spit out any dirty words in reply 'It's enough now, Asmodeus.' She told him again 'Let's go.'

Asmodeus flinched, but he then shoved Mammon to a side and stormed out of the place.

'What a great fight!' there came a soft voice with applause 'How could I even miss it?'

'Lucifer.'

'Satan, at any rate, you did really spoil some ancient rules and did our enemies a great favor. You and Asmodeus are so stubborn, aren't that true?'

Satan didn't say a word.

Just at the moment a space portal swiped open revealing an orange-reddish haired angel with a confused look.

'Uh, my lords? Did I miss something?'

Leviathan rolled her eyes

_Yes, as a matter of fact, you waged a little civil war between Desire and Wrath. Happy taking responsibility for it, Abaddon._

XXX

Ferdinand put his files away and rested. Tomorrow he would send the prosecution to the King, and then nothing would go wrong anymore. Nothing… he sighed.

'I should go to bed, shouldn't I?'

When he left the chair, there was a clicking noise outside. The investigator was a little surprised, so he took a few steps outside to check. Having worked out investigations for a long time, he didn't really care about the darkness and danger outside.

'Who's out there?' he called into the shadows.

At first there were no responses, but he quickly felt the air rusting. The man jumped back as a slim sword struck his way.

'Who are you!?' he demanded as he jumped back to dodge the deadly blade.

He made steps backward, assuring himself the attacker was following. It did. As the light covered the attacker, it turned out that it was a girl with twin curly red pigtails heading his way. She was wearing some type of maid outfit and was carrying a rapier.

'Why are you attacking me?' Ferdinand asked again as he grabbed a knife near the counter he was next to and started to parry.

_She's good, but I have never seen her. What did I do that she must kill me?_

The battle went on and on, spreading all over the house as Ferdinand attempted for a defense. But soon, as he rarely practiced dueling due to being an investigator instead of a fighter, his fatigue was getting over him.

Yet the woman before him lacked some wit. As he patiently waited for the right time, he found her weakness. In a single movement, her sword got derived of her hands.

'I've got you!' he took back his breath as he picked the sword up 'Now tell me why you went after me!'

The woman only stared back at him coldly, but her eyes slowly lit up with satisfaction, as if her purpose was done. He felt her gaze wasn't placed on himself however. So he turned around, only to find a purple haired man with great malice striking a knife at him.

XXX

The next morning, citizens of the Asmodean region surrounded the house of Earl Ferdinand in great fear and anxiety. Kachees must push the crowd away continuously before reaching the house. He didn't want to be rude to the people, but his friend was more important. He reached the house steps and shouted to an inspector.

'What's wrong? Where's Ferdinand?' he demanded

That person looked back, with a trace of visible grief on his face.

'You didn't hear?'

'Hear what? Where's Ferdinand?'

The man led him into the house. He found several trace of a duel coming as he further came inside. But Ferdinand was a great duelist, he knew, even with lack of practice he would be able to take out some considerate opponents. There was no way he was assassinated.

His stream of thought came to a hard stop when he reached the office.

There was his friend, lying on the carpet, inside a puddle of blood. He didn't move. Kachees wanted to scream, to crush anything that came to his face right away, but he held it. The anger should not be on his friend's house, it should be on the person that killed him.

_Who else could it be?_

'It's you, isn't it, devil?' he said, his voice hoarse with anger 'I will kill you for taking my wife away and killing my friend. You will pay.'

He had the power, he had the reason, and God must be with him. He was going to kill the Demon. Right or wrong, the Devil could be the judge.

XXX

'Asmodeus, it's over, you know.' Leviathan said to Asmodeus as she entered his room 'Nothing else can be changed anymore. You have done your part.'

'But don't you find it so annoying that she just had to… I don't know…'

'She evidently supported the Holy side with such acts.' Leviathan pointed out 'Look on the brighter side. Your job is done.'

'It's not about the job.' Asmodeus said 'It's about the decision I was about to make. I needed more time, and that freaking ruler of Hell has screwed all it up.'

Leviathan raised an eyebrow. She sat down next to the man

'What decision is it?'

Asmodeus sighed

'I am not going to release Luxuria upon this time's Climax. But as I said, it's a tough decision, and I need time.'

-to be continued

CAST


End file.
